Fulfilling Fears
by anonymous.mystery95
Summary: Rule One: Never break your soul mate's heart. Rule Two: If Rule One is broken, ensure their best friend isn't a magic wielding fairy. Rule Three: If Rule Two is broken... there's no hope. Or, when living in a world where one's fears could easily become reality, Robin will have to face the nightmare that has been haunting him for months. And his only hope for salvation may not come.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Robin was certain of, it is that you should never aggravate someone with magical powers... although he has faced both the Dark One and the Evil Queen without any major form of suffering (other than heartache, but he had no one to hold accountable bar himself). That was neither here nor there however, because he knew that eventually one would seek some sort of vengeance upon him for one reason or another.

But he never expected it to be a damn fairy.

In hindsight though, he probably should never had messed with her prophesy.

* * *

Robin had never, in all his life, thought that cowardice would ever be in the realm of possibility for a man such as himself. He was a thief - an honourable thief - who stole from royalty themselves in order to aid the vulnerable of society. Yet, here he was, avoiding the inevitable conversation needed between Regina and himself. And he had been succeeding too, given that she had also made it her sole objective that winter, even if certain people seemed insistent upon having them meet up once.

Like the one walking towards him and his family at that current moment.

He was determined to walk by Tinkerbelle without stopping for any small talk whatsoever, but his wife and child seemed to be conspiring against him that afternoon. Deciding to stop for the fairy who happened to be the first person in this realm to greet her that fateful night, Marian murmured a quiet greeting which Tinkerbelle happily responded too.

(Robin knew why though, as if the conversation with Regina wasn't branded into his mind already. A small off-the-cuff comment on his lovely tattoo lead to the absolute horror when he realised what he had done, a moment which coincidentally coincided with the triumphant grin spread across the fairy's face.)

'And you Mr Hood, how are you faring this glorious day?' Of course he could read between the lines between her question. _How are you doing knowing your soul mate is all alone, while you play family with your wife_?

'I'm fine M'lady, and yourself, how are you this fine morn?'

'Just dandy, Mr Hood.' Oh, if looks could kill he would be six feet under in an instant. She most definitely was not fine. 'And how are you adjusting Marian?' She seemed to be focused on his wife, but Robin could feel the tension and anger rolling off her in waves. And he knew that it was directed solely at him. His wife went on about life in this strange realm where magical items worked without magic and Tink's nods placed at the correct times almost made the thought of her listening almost believable.

'Well, the Blue Fairy has some questions about this unusually cold weather and thought Regina might be more willing to answer me, but I cannot for the life of me locate her.' Tinkerbelle let some of her frustration show with the statement, and while the other's believed it was because of her inability to find the Queen, Robin knew the truth.

'Oh, well we wish you luck in your endeavour M'lady.' Robin wanted to end the conversation then and there, before something was revealed accidentally. A small traitorous part of his heart was already fretting about the safety of the Queen, already planning an escape route for his plans so that he could see her safe and healthy for himself.

'So, none of you would have seen Regina by any chance?' She injected just the right amount of innocence in her voice to fool Marian and Roland but oh, he could see the malice in her eyes, the hope that the knife would twist just that bit more in his heart.

'Oh no, I haven't seen the Evil Queen since I have arrived in this realm. What about you honey?' Roland shook his head sorrowfully as the thought of his Gina no longer playing with him anymore weighed upon his little heart. Robin tensed at the mention of _that_ name. The Merry Men knew not to mention her in his presence and Regina's family had taken it upon themselves to ignore him for however long they determined to avoid each other. Which suited him perfectly.

'I'm sorry M'lady, but I haven't and my wife and I have promised Roland a lunch out at Granny's so we must be on our way.' He didn't emphasise the word wife, but he saw the flash of anger in her eyes at the mere mention of the word. Of the fact that he had completely discarded destiny's call upon his life to be with the woman fashioned with him in mind.

And he could see that the comment had pushed Tinkerbelle over the edge.

'Excuse me Marian, do you mind if I borrow your husband for a moment? There is something we _desperately _need to discuss.' He wanted to say no, to drag his wife and child as far as possible from the green fairy, but he couldn't speak. Couldn't make his wishes known. Couldn't control his movements as his wife graciously agreed and Tinkerbelle pulled him into an alleyway just a few metres away.

Couldn't react as she slapped his face with all the strength her small frame could muster.

'How dare you? How _dare _you!' Tinkerbelle was physically shaking, unable to contain her fury at the man in front of her. 'Do you truly have no words to defend your actions?' He opened his mouth to speak, but in an instant she silenced him with her wand and bound his arms up high with her magic. 'No. You do not get to speak now after months of silence, especially not about Regina and especially not to me.' The binds on his hand rose higher, passing the point of being merely uncomfortable. He was no longer standing on his own two feet but was instead levitating due to the magic. 'She waited for you. For days, she remained in her home, locked away from everyone, from Henry, hoping that against all odds you would come to her, to explain it all, even if to cut everything off completely. But you never did.' His heart clenched at the thought of her pushing away her son for him. Henry. The boy that she almost cast a sleeping curse for when losing him. 'Do you know what it's like to break into her home to make sure she doesn't harm herself?'

And then his heart stopped.

Tink seemed to be able to read the absolute horror on his face and a small part of her decided to provide some level of comfort for the undeserving soul. 'She is fine, but it isn't from a lack of trying that is for sure.'

And that comment made him feel so much more worse.

'Are you so selfish that you won't offer her a chance for closure? A chance to move on from whatever situation you abandoned her in. Were you perfectly content with her believing that your relationship with each other meant so little it did not even deserve being properly ended?'

'I-' But there was no way he could respond to that. Because it was true, it was selfish and true. The mere thought of Regina with another man brought out a side of him he never recognised, and that was purely his imagination, he wouldn't be able to restrain any feelings he was hiding if that were to ever become fact. And if they never did end, perhaps she would never move on.

'I cannot believe I defended you, that I told Regina she ruined both your lives by not entering the tavern that day. All she did was save herself the trouble of getting her heart broken by some bastard who doesn't seem to have a heart. It would have been better if I never had shown her you stupid tattoo, would have saved all of us the pain.' And somehow, he knew she hadn't the slightest consideration of his feelings when she uttered the statement. He magic seemed to be loosening because the next few words were actually pronounced at his first attempt.

'And how, pray tell, could anyone be more affected then the two of us?'

But as soon as the words escaped his lips he knew he didn't want to hear the answer.

'She was going to take a potion to forget everything about the man with the lion tattoo. The prophesy, every conversation with him, every conversation about him, everything.' And if Tinkerbelle wasn't infuriated before, she certainly was now. 'You don't understand, _she was going to forget me! _I gave her the prophesy, I encouraged her to open up to you, the foundation of our friendship was forgiving her for making me lose my wings and that happened _because of you. _I almost lost my best friend _BECAUSE OF YOU! AND YOU DARE ACT LIKE THIS?!_' She didn't realise that the magical grip she had upon him was tightening, the tears in her eyes blurring any visions of pain that he may be displaying upon his face. And he was going to say absolutely nothing because it was him that did this. And so he deserved all the pain she could force him to bear. 'She loves you and you discarded her like every single person has before. You. Her soul mate. No better than the husband and tormentor that drove her off the balcony that fateful night.'

_What happened at a balcony?!_

'I love her too.'

It was a whisper, but no less truthful. His mind was working a million miles an hour at this new information. Even from afar he watched her - he couldn't not watch her- and Regina seemed to be taking all these new developments in her stride and deep down, okay, not that deep at all, he was hurt that she didn't seem to be as affected as he felt. Though, that is precisely her modus operandi and he hated that he fell for it so damn easily.

'No, you don't. If you even cared about her this conversation would have never taken place. You don't understand what it is like for her do you?' A sense of dread hit him with that statement, but it was easily overcome by the guilt he felt. 'Well, I guess it's time to remedy that.'

And then he was hit with pixie dust.

He collapsed immobile, magic no longer holding him up, while Tinkerbelle approached him with a familiar pin in her hand. He was mute, unable to scream, unable to call, unable to do anything but express his utmost panic with the smallest twitches in his face.

'I see you recognise the pin, it was yet another thing Regina almost attempted... but I managed to save her from herself. Something that should have been done by you.' He couldn't run, couldn't escape the future she was pushing him into. He knew of the effects and they were not what he wanted anyone to face, certainly not himself and least of all Regina. 'Oh,' the heavy saturation of sweetness in Tink's voice too much to take at once. 'I may have tweaked it a bit.' The saccharine smile not at all suiting the dark, almost maniacal look in her eyes. 'Enjoy hell.'

And with that, she pricked him.

He could feel it draining the life from him, oblivion's sweet voice drawing him closer to it's clutches. Tinkerbelle's sneer the last thing he could see because he surrendered to the darkness becoming him in, her warning ringing in his ears.

_'You better hope your wife is truly your one love because I doubt Regina will be willing to save you from this.'_

* * *

Of all the places Robin could have dreamt of waking up in, laying on Regina's bed, with the lady almost deliciously nude and wrapped in his arms was without question the top of the list.

And wake up there he did.

He saw her stir a little before she decided to snuggle closer to him, nuzzling the crook of his shoulder and breathing in the musky scent that was utterly him. Forest and sweat and sheer masculinity combined into one. The moan that escaped her lips when she inhaled was not in any way allowed to, but goodness the control the man have over her shouldn't be legal. 'You should bottle your scent, you know that?' She nipped his jaw at the statement and with that his heart stopped for a moment. This was not the first time he had heard those words from her lips... and the situation was remarkably similar to this as well.

'M'lady?'

'Back to M'lady are we? I thought we were passed that stage already.' She drew back, a teasing smile on her lips but a look of doubt and vulnerability in her eyes.

This was definitely familiar. He would have bet everything he owned that if they were to venture to the study the picnic and wine would still be set up and waiting for them to dine.

Tinkerbelle had given him a second chance.

And he would be a fool not to take it.

'Regina.' It was like a prayer upon his lips and to have her here with him, in his embrace and not a care in the world was the answer. He rolled on top of her, bracing himself over her and looked at her, truly looked at her, refusing to take a single moment for granted once more. He look in the small freckles upon the bridge of her nose and how they were almost hidden against the blush that had steadily risen. He watched the way her hair, almost as soft as silk, was spread on the pillow underneath her, framing her face and accentuating all her features. His pressed his lips against her forehead and lingered, enjoying the feel of her skin underneath him. 'Regina.' He kissed her eyelid, 'Regina,' the other, 'Regina,' and gave her a look so intense, a wave of heat washed down her body. 'Regina.' And finally gave her what she was longing for, one upon which she could reciprocate. He kissed her lips.

It was as if their skin was electrified, each time they came into contact she could feel it all throughout her body. And it felt _good_. Too good. She knew if they didn't stop now then there would be no stopping at all, and for some reason her very fuzzy brain was telling her that they didn't have the time. What for, she had honestly no clue. She pulled her mouth away for the smallest of distances, his breath caressing her nerves, her eyes closed, all other senses at their peak. She could feel his hand not ceasing in it's ministrations, driving her crazy in the most loveliest of ways.

'Robin...Robin we can't.' She all but moaned those few words before pulling his face back towards hers, pressing their lips together, kissing him with such fervor that he was starting to feel lightheaded and breathless. One hand was running through his hair, gently raking his scalp, while the other was going down his back, feeling his taut muscles, sending a trail of fire across him for every moment she remained in contact, and he honestly couldn't decide which sensation was more intoxicating. He pressed down more heavily against her, feeling her body curve so perfectly against his own and he decided that if heaven were to ever take its form in a human body, it would be Regina's, because perfection was too inadequate of a word for her.

'Damn Regina,' The heady sensation she was creating in him was at a high risk of sweeping the rest of the world away until only them and their love remained. He growled her name again, his hands sending her mind spiraling out of control, her body driven instinctively by her desire for the man above. Her soulmate. The man with the lion tattoo. She couldn't take it anymore, the pressure building inside her lungs almost at a dangerous level and so she pulled herself away, the sound of her shaky gasps the loudest noise in the still of the household. But Robin simply moved downwards, refusing to let a single moment by without kissing her, without showing her how much he cared. He nipped at her skin and soothed with his tongue, marking her over and over as his own. 'Damn it Regina, you are so bloody perfect, so beautiful and so mine. _You are mine._' He growled it against her shoulder, biting a little harder than before, and while she didn't know where this possessive nature had sprung from, heavens above, she certainly didn't hate it. Especially given the way his accent seemed thicker than before, turning every possible defense she had into flowing honey. 'You're mine and I'm yours. Every single bloody inch of me belongs to you, my Queen. My beautiful, beautiful Queen.'

'Robin we have to go... _Robin_.' Personally, Robin found it ridiculous that she could expect him to stop when she was saying his name like that. Her raspy voice that just asked him to do wild and wondrous things to her body, breathing his name more than uttering it. Reluctantly however, he pulled up from assaulting her neck with his lips and he looked at her (because, by George, how could he not). But seeing her swollen lips which had been thoroughly kissed by him, seeing the shine in her eyes and knowing it was for him almost caused him to disregard the plea and resume their previous activities. But, using a strength that came from somewhere deep, deep within him, he was able to roll to the side, fingers caressing her body once more.

'M'lady- Regina.' She looked across at him so open and free, hope for a future- their future together- radiating from her so strongly he could feel the heat warming up his heart. 'I- you..' Any confession of love would be too soon in their relationship for her to believe it, to feel comfortable with it, but it would still be the truth. 'You truly are stunning in every way.' It was but a whisper, the overflow of emotions choking him up, the knowledge of what may be in store for them in a few hours crushing his heart once more. He hoped she would read his expression and understand the depth of his feelings, to know that he loved her endlessly, regardless of whatever she may have done or whatever may happen.

She understood, but not enough.

'Come on, we need to pick up Roland from Little John for the coronation tonight.' He pouted at the thought of leaving her side. 'We promised.' Still, she couldn't help the whimper as he found that spot on her neck that completely dislodged any train of thought that was not related to how amazing he made her feel.

'Five more minutes,' his voice rasped against her earlobe, and not for the first Regina noted that he could ask for the world and she would give it to him on a sliver platter. 'Just... let us stay for five more minutes please.' She hummed happily in reply, his arms tightening against her waist and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

The tinkling of the bell barely registered in Robin's mind, especially when the alluring woman he was helplessly in love with was kissing him in public, marking him as her's to everyone and anyone who happened to walk by. He assumed it was Roland, bored of waiting, entering the store, and it was this thought that allowed Robin to kiss harder, grab her rougher, pull her body flush against his own.

But it was not Roland entering the building, but rather another person leaving.

'Regina!' Slowly disentangling himself from the woman in question, Robin couldn't help but notice that Miss Swan did have a knack for ruining his relationship with the former Evil Queen.

'Hey Roland, why don't you head inside and say hello to the baby for us.' The cheeky smile that lit up his face with the mentioning of the baby was utterly adorable, and so he rushed in, the ice cream trickling down his hand as he attempted to see the little one again. Emma on the other hand, did not look that happy or carefree. She was biting her lip, almost as if attempting to hold in a secret, something she knew was not quite right. The glimmer of fear in her eye reminded him of Roland when he was smaller, knowing that he had done something wrong and was too afraid to tell any of the Merry Men in case of retribution. But after a few awkward moments the secret seemed to tumble from her lips without her violation or any form of filter.

'I ah... I brought someone back from the past. But it's not really the past, it was more of an alternate universe. I mean, nothing looked like Henry's book so I figured it wouldn't be affecting anything in this timeline and dragged them with us.' Emma winced at the end of the statement, the words seemed much more heroic in her head. Regina merely raised her eyebrow, but that sinking feeling in Robin alerted him to the fact that Tinkerbelle may not have blessed him with the opportunity to continue in a relationship with Regina free of guilt after all. And that is not what he was hoping for at all.

'Why would you do such a careless thing? You may not be ruining our timeline per se, but think of the people in the alternate one and the consequences that your actions would have had upon them M'lady. Just because they are not a part of this world does not make them or their lives any less real.' Both woman were surprised at the outburst from the outlaw - one who, by definition, broke laws to assist the less fortunate, surely breaking the rules of time travel was no different? Even he himself was a little caught off guard, but he couldn't resist verbalising the thoughts that had been running through his mind for the last months - thoughts that could never have been expressed before, after all _**he **_was given a second chance with his wife, what in all the realms could _**he **_possibly have to complain about? (It's not as though he could possibly feel as though his soul was being crushed by the guilt of his decision, the guilt of not loving his wife the way he should. The way she deserved to be loved.

Oh wait, he did.)

'Yes Miss Swan, I do have to agree that it was a rather idiotic thing to do, but one I would expect given your linage. Do you know what the ramifications of your actions could have upon that timeline. Children may never exist, their true love may never have found them and now never will. All of which is not even considering the ramifications if the person still exists in our own timeline.'

'Listen, your mother was going to crush the person's heart. Me and Killian just convinced her it would be better for everyone if we took them instead for a job of some sorts in another realm. She didn't care as soon as she saw I could use light magic... she just wanted us gone.' Emma seemed nervous, clearly not expecting the tongue lashing she was receiving. She shivered at the cold, longing for the warmth of the diner, a cup of hot chocolate and Killian's embrace.

'That is entirely irrelevant. They could have had a family who will never receive closure because there was no body, there could be leagues of people who would have been inspired by their death and rallied against whatever evil they were facing.' Emma winced at the comment, not for her sake, but for the sake of Robin who had just insulted the mother of his love. But Regina did nothing but lean into him, allowing him to take the role as defender and the voice of logic.

'Maybe you should come inside and meet him. He could explain the situation better than I can.'

_Him?_

Marian wasn't a him.

And suddenly, Robin just wanted to rewind time and return to the comfort and warmth of his lover's bed and arms.

'Wait.' Given that the Saviour had rushed inside as soon as she gave the statement, Robin felt no hesitation in pulling Regina back into his embrace and fusing their lips together once more. The kiss had a level of desperation in it that none of his other kisses had before but Regina was certainly not one to complain of it. It was torturous for any form of separation to occur, breathing not considered of much value when the other was simply intoxicated every single one of their senses. And when it was a necessity of Regina, Robin simply moved down her neck, lingering over her pulse, a shiver of unrestrained thrill running through him at the knowledge it was he alone that was making it race. That it beat for him. That those damn sexy noises from deep in her throat were because of what he was doing. He searched her face when he pulled away, memorising the slightly glazed look in her eye, the smile that could rival a million suns, the deep velvety tone of her laugh seemingly drunk on the euphoria of the moment, taking it all in as if it would be the last time.

'What was that for?' She meant to put it lightheartedly, but the look of anxiety and panic on his face softened her tone, concern pouring through it. She rose a hand to his face, reveling in the feeling of his stubble beneath her fingertips, stroking his cheek as his eyes fluttered close and drew strength from their contact.

'Regina, you need to know that you're not just my second chance - you're my only chance. I cannot live a life without you in it, a life where you are not by my side, where you are not the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. I have lived that life and it was just agony, you need to understand ... I' _love you_. His eyes were shut tight, afraid for any sign of rejection in her face at the confession he, hours before, thought too strong to admit. He didn't realise there were tears rolling uncontrollably down his face until he felt her soft lips slowly kissing them away. Yet still they remained closed, the fear of seeing a cruel smirk on her face as she laughed playing on the back of his mind on a continuous loop. But then her hands cupped his jaw, fingers stroking the side of his face in an attempt to offer comfort. His eyes flew open at the contact, seeking any form of reassurance that she wasn't frightened off by his declaration. And he found it in abundance.

'You are my only chance too.' She was too choked up to continue, the tears shimmering in her eyes at his confession. 'I hated happiness after Daniel's death, I cast the curse to avenge it... but you, I opened up again _to _you, I used light magic _because of _you. I need you a lot more than you realise Robin Hood, so don't you dare leave me, okay?' There was a quiver in her voice at that statement, and goodness, if he didn't fall more in love with her because of it.

'I wouldn't dream of it.'

And it was the utmost truth.

Because no matter the circumstances that they would face, he would not be choosing anyone over his soul mate.

Not again.

* * *

'Papa, look at the baby, isn't he cute?' The cry of Roland immediately drew his attention from the crowd of people in the diner and distracted his attempts from scouring the faces of the men to see who was the mysterious individual from the other dimension. His son dragged him to the booth holding Snow, Charming and their latest addition, dragging him away from Emma, away from Regina.

'I want one too Papa, can we get a baby please?' The look of absolute desperation on Roland's face as he pleaded for a sibling was possibly the most memorable moment of his life so far. So see such a young boy so willing to show his love for another, to be the protector that would be required warmed up Robin's heart. Maybe he had done something right after all.

'Well Roland, you remember how I told you about your mama with the angels and how she loved you so much.' Roland nodded dutifully at the mention of the story, 'well, in order for a baby to be born there needs to be a mama, and she protects the baby until the baby is ready to face the world.'

'But maybe 'Gina can be the mama, 'cause she protected me when the flying monkey. And then, and then we can be a big happy family and she could be my mama too.' His eyes widened at the suggestion from his son, the perfectly simplistic view of a future that seemed so out of reach for the longest of times, a suggestion that may now be possible thanks to a meddlesome fairy. His mouth opened, but no words could come out. Roland had by that stage gotten distracted by the baby again and so turned away from his father, allowing his eyes to instinctively find her form, his heart catching at the thought of her bearing his future children, stomach swollen with them inside, the glow of pregnancy enhancing her already perfect features.

'Maybe.' His voice was gruff, caught with all the emotions that he was feeling, today in particular. _Maybe_.

But then, like all things in his world these past few months, his hope for a happy ending came crumbling down.

He watched as Emma approached a man, _the man_, and talked to him for a few minutes. Regina stood a few steps away from the conversation, looking awkward and embarrassed at the gratitude Ruby and the other patrons of the diner were directing towards her. She was slowly extracting herself from the situation and wandering off to where Emma's golden locks could be seen.

And, as if clockwork, Regina and the stranger looked at each other and the rest of the world seemed to fade away. Robin doubted they realised that they were being drawn to one another, as if by a force higher than their own will. It was almost beautiful the way they watched each other, movements so slow, as if the other would fade away to nothingness if they moved faster. Robin would have gotten up and walked over to the pair, staking his claim upon the woman, if not for the terrible weight in his heart weighing him down.

All he could do was watch as they finally reached the other, hand reaching out, needing contact. Regina' fingers skimmed his jawline while his own traced the outline of her lips. Lips that had, not more than five minutes ago, been fused with his. Lips that confessed words that he could not script in his wildest of fantasies.

_Those lips_.

And then there was the moment they accepted that the other was here, was real, was tangible. The stranger's eyes seemed to light up. Regina however... he had no idea what expressions would be on her face, and that made the moment exponentially worse.

'Regina!' The look on the man's face was one of unspeakable joy. Robin knew it well. It was on his face the moment he woke up and realised that Regina was in his arms and he was home. And there was a nagging feeling deep down in his soul that it was a look that may not be gracing his face for a while now.

'Da- Daniel?'

And in an instant his dreams of a future came crashing down. He didn't feel Snow grabbing onto his hand, he didn't see the conflict on her face as she watched Regina reunite with her True Love while her soulmate could only watch dumbstruck from the sidelines. He didn't see the look of utter sorrow from Emma who realised the situation she had just forced upon them. And if the pain she felt when he reunited with Marian was the smallest fraction of the absolute agony drumming through his veins, he would hate himself for eternity. Because while this may feel physically crippling, it was nothing compared to the internal agony sweeping through him at this reunion.

And then his world simply stopped.

Because what he did see was the way that this man grabbed _his_ soul mate and kissed her like his life depended upon it.

And he saw the way she kissed him back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tinkerbelle had definitely not given him a second chance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**STORYBROOKE, PRESENT TIME.**_

* * *

Marian could pinpoint the exact moment that she knew something was horribly, horribly wrong. The moment she saw that green fairy walking out of the alleyway without Robin, walking away without a care in the world.

It became hazy after that, her mind shut down and her movements seemed to be controlled by someone other than herself. She rushed to the alleyway where they went before, abandoning her son in the street, the fear for the father crushing her heart.

And there he was, lying there. Motionless. Unconscious.

In all respects, dead to the world, but one.

She could feel the magical residue left behind from the fairy, evidence that this was no physical attack, evidence that mere science and medicinal cures would not be able to bring him back into the world of the living. It required magic... but not any magic, the purest form known to exist. True love.

So she kissed him.

And that, my friends, did absolutely nothing.

* * *

**SO**, this was me studying for my physics and crim. law finals (i.e. very poorly). But I was hit with a damn plot bunny and it wouldn't go away until half of the chapter was finished. Stupid bunnies. Damn it Daniel, you were not supposed to kiss Regina though, show some self control. I do not control my stories... it's the bunnies, I swear.

On a semi-related note, wow. I don't get the way my mind operates sometimes... I love Outlaw Queen, I really do. But goodness, I seem to take out all my frustration on Robin. And happy OQ week... I swear I didn't plan on publishing this on the first day... I finished it at 1 AM here down under, but I couldn't think of a title or a good summary until now. But boom, it worked out perfectly (especially given the prompt of the day 'True Love's Kiss'). Hope you enjoy it, you shippers, you.

AND SEAN TWEETED ABOUT TIM CAHILL'S GOAL IN THE WORLD CUP AGAINST THE NETHERLANDS. OH MY GOODNESS I LOVE HIM. I ahh... yeah, Australia knew they were screwed once the teams were announced, but we did well-ish. But still... he tweeted about the goal... *heart flutters*

And to those who are like 'where the hell is the update to your other story?' well, I did make quite a bit of headway in the next chapter, but my computer was going through a tough time and decided to shut down for no particular reason. And I had not saved a word. So I took it as a sign I should finish this chapter first (given that I did save this. Mostly. I lost some stuff here). But finals are now complete and so it'll be up soon. I think. I need to write it all again.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognise and some of what you don't.


	2. Chapter 2

_**STORYBROOKE, PRESENT TIME.**_

* * *

Shock.

That is all Marian could feel at this very moment. Complete, numbing, shock.

She stood dumbfounded, for however long she wasn't sure, but she knew that it was long enough. Idleness would gain her nothing, she needed action.

She needed help.

And while she never held a good grasp of the technology of this realm, she knew one thing that was sure to be effective.

Granny's Diner.

* * *

The building stood there, unmoving, unaware of the hurricane that was in its presence, itching to be released upon the innocent individuals of the town. Marian burst in, Roland slowly wandering in her wake, confused as to why this woman, his mother, was on a rampage, leaving his papa behind somewhere. She scanned the inhabitants of the diner for the one person who she knew would be responsible for it all.

'You!' Regina stiffened at the voice behind her, the malice dripping from every letter uttered, the hatred almost palpable in the room. 'What did you do to my husband?'  
She turned...

... just in time to see Marian slap Tinkerbelle across the face.

'I did nothing you shouldn't be able to save him from.' The defiance of Tinkerbelle's posture matched the challenge in her voice. Her voice was taunting Marian for something she couldn't do and the smug satisfaction of knowing the reason why saturated every syllable. 'Oh, what's the matter, True Love's kiss not working for you?'

She hit the nail right on it's head.

And the fairy knew it.

'You must have changed it somehow, so that my kiss doesn't work.'

'Au contraire, mon ami.' The smile that Tink had was positively frightful, raising anxiety, instead of relieving it. 'The curse was altered so that only a kiss from his _romantic _True Love will save him. Not Roland, or any mere soul mate, but the one person whom he truly desires to spend the rest of his life with, the person he is so entwined with, they are essentially his other half, the fitting piece in his life, and he _wants _them there.' Regina knew that the last part was added for her benefit, so that she could know it wasn't just because they were destined to be together, but because he did truly love her, want her, desire her above all others (above his wife).

'You, you're lying to me. You have to be! But why? Whatever did I do to you to deserve _this_?' The desperation seeped through her voice, the hurt almost tangible. Tinkerbelle faltered at that, no reason coming to mind, none actually existing but one (and Marian could not even be held accountable for it). However, she couldn't let that get in the way, so she steeled her determination, eyes guarded, voice unwavering, and she responded.

'You returned.'

Marian stumbled at that. The look of horror appearing, unsure of a world where she couldn't break a curse on her husband and where her closest and newest friend was responsible for it all. Regina watched it all take place, feeling so out of touch with reality, the knowledge that Robin was cursed, was not saved by his wife, the one he rejected _her _for, ached her heart and soul.

'No.' It was nothing but a whisper, a gasp of air escaping her lips, lost in the kerfuffle of the diner, lost to all, _almost _all. Because Marian had heard her, she had spotted her and so found a new target for her aggression, her confusion, _her _hurt.

'And you! Remove your cheap charms off my husband. If it wasn't so pathetic I might have confronted you earlier, but since you have your pet doing your dirty work and the entire town under a spell of yours, I guess I would have to confront you alone.'

'Cheap charm? What could you possibly be referring to?' And Regina was truly baffled. Charms, even the most potent one's, would fade within a few days, and even if Regina could conjure one to last the period of time required, she would need to be within the vicinity of the man in question, something that both parties were striving to avoid. The only imaginable explanation was that he had been cursed, cursed with a dark, dark form of magic, but even with this, a simple kiss from his True Love would have broken it's most strongest hold upon him. However all this information was completely irrelevant, because Regina had done not a thing to the man.

'Don't play coy with me, your Majesty, I know that you cast some spell over him and I'm asking you to remove it. I know he loves me, and hearing him cry out for you in his sleep is nauseating.'

'Why would I charm your husband to call for me? He is clearly overjoyed with your return, it would gain nothing.' It hurt Regina to admit that, to concede that she was just a consolation prize to his heart, that she was nothing to him. But she did admit it (every single day, with every single breath), and she was able to remain strong. Here. Even still, Marian was having none of it.

'Because you still are in love with him or because you just get off on other people's misery.' It was hissed out, the anger of the time traveller, bubbling beneath the surface, only a small portion of it escaped, and it was evident that she was absolutely seething. 'Listen here, I don't confess to knowing your mind, nor will I ever hold such a desire, but I do know that you are the most vile, wretched person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting, and I swear, before God and man, that if you do not remove the charms off my husband when he awakens, then your life will be nothing but a miserable one.'

'Ever thought that I didn't need to use magic upon him, that maybe, just maybe, he fell in love with me?'

'I know you were in some relationship with each other, but he was just using you, satisfying his urges while I was gone. He would not dare dishonour my memory by falling for a monster like you. Even the boy you've manipulated since birth would rather live with the woman that abandoned him than reside with you.'

It was an extremely low blow and the entire congregation watched with bated breath. They had all seen the epic love story unfolding before their very eyes, they watched with equal measures of trepidation and awe at the relationship, they saw the Queen tumble headlong into love with the thief, and they witnessed him willing fall with her. They knew that the Queen was redeeming herself, and while none was willing to test the strength of her resolve so far, especially knowing how she was prone to lash out when most vulnerable, the newcomer was not of this persuasion.

'Well, have fun breaking the curse on your _True Love_, dear. If you need help with it, don't hesitate to call for me.' The barb was uncalled for, she acknowledged, but with all the emotions surrounding the situation, she allowed herself one small slip up. Marian's eyes flashed in anger at the suggestion someone else was able to save her husband, that she no longer reserved that special place in his life, that True Love's kiss would have to be administered another.

'Stay away from _my _husband, witch.'

And with that, she sealed his fate.

* * *

'It is a modification on Regina's sleeping curse.'

It was expected, predictably really. She had just cursed a man, a innocent man in the eyes of the law, one who was now residing in a hospital ward, motionless (not Regina's mansion though, nowhere near her). And even though they secretly wanted to hug her, they did have to have some semblance of justice in the town. Hence the interrogation, although she did have Regina here too, in her capacity as mayor of course. However, she didn't understand how Snow was able to be here as well, baby in tow, at least Emma and Charming were fulfilling their roles of sheriff and deputy. Or the one-handed wonder, she thought to herself, _who was taking care of Henry, anyhow?_

'And how would you get your hands on such dark magic?' She strained to hear the judgement in their voices but could not. In fact, she is sure she heard pride in Charming's voice.

'Well, she had already created one for herself, all I did was alter it slightly.' Snow's stifled gasp was audible in the room that dropped into silence instantaneously. The look Regina flashed Tinkerbelle indicated that she had yet to share that particular piece of information with the people gathered around her. Nor was she planning to do so. 'Oh, umm, oops?' It was meek and apologetic, the green fairy shrinking in towards herself, trying to protect herself from Regina's disappointment.

'So he's experiencing his greatest regret?' It was Snow that spoke then, empathising with the man who would facing it over and over (and over and over and over and over an-)

'Not exactly, because, well, he's already living it. Instead he's being forced to live his worst nightmare.' The odd mixture of pride and sorrow tainted Tinkerbelle's tone, and not for the first time, Regina found herself wondering what the extent of her betrayal was on her friend, who still managed to find it in herself to forgive the reformed Queen.

'And how did you do that?' Regina didn't even attempt to hide her impressed tone, proud of the fairy's grasp on magic, seeing she only used pixie dust and a wand for all but forty years (and she spent those years with no magic at all).

'A couple of herbs, some pixie dust, a piece of Robin's hair-'

'Why the hell would you need something like that?' The exclamation passed through Emma's life without any permission. She instinctively clasped her mouth with her hand, but it was too late, Regina already sending her a withering glare.

'Really Miss Swan, we do not have the time to go into details of the intricacies of magic. If you decided to pay attention to the theoretical lessons that I have been giving you, you wouldn't even be asking.' Emma had the decency to look abashed at the chastisement.

But Snow and Charming were completely out of their depth with this conversation and neither were afraid to tell the others.

'You all know that one's hair keeps a record of chemicals and drugs ingested by a person, well it works in much the same way. Certain chemicals or pheromones are released when you are experiencing a strong emotional response, such as fear or joy. And, for people practicing magic, we can use these releases to determine what were causing these emotional changes. When there is a high concentration of fear, we are able to pick it up and with a simple spell, we can see what it is.' The blank look on their faces showed that they didn't comprehend half of what was said, but one glance at Regina's expression meant none of them were willing to ask for clarification.

'So, where was I? A hair strand from him, and one from each of yourselves...'

'What! Why do you need our hairs, what do our nightmare's have to do with anything?' Tinkerbelle was quite certain she heard some suspicion laced in Emma's voice, the blonde not quite forgiven for her complete disregard to the laws of magic and time-travel.

'No! Not for that. I needed the dream to be realistic, for him to really believe it, for it to really hurt, so your hair helps capture your personalities. It stores quite a lot of details about you, your love, hate, darkest fears and deepest desires. With all of that I could make the responses ring more true.'

'And that's why Rumple needed our hair to create a True Love potion, because it stored all that information, it captured our love within it's strands.' The awe and love the princess held was shining from her, coating her every word and breath.

'Yes, well, moving on.' Regina had no time to deal with the lovesick couple, gazing at each other as if for the first time. Especially when her soul mate was under a curse and she could feel it, deep down in her soul she could feel the agony he was enduring.

'Also a drop of Regina's blood.' She rushed that, hoping that the words wouldn't register in their minds, but it did and if she thought their reaction to the other component's of the curse was awful, she wasn't ready for the absolute horror to permeate their being with that confession. 'It is Regina's essence. I cannot create his worst dreams without the most vital part of his nightmare. Daniel.'

Charming saw the look between the two friends.

And he was not comforted by Regina's expression in any way.

'What is it? What else does adding her blood do?' The concern was evident in his tone, it was etched upon his face. The silent conversation between Tinkerbelle and Regina was doing nothing to relieve such emotion, but Regina cracked first, breaking eye contact with the fairy, allowing her to reveal something he was sure Regina did not want revealed.

'As I said, Regina's blood is her essence, it makes up who she is.' She took a deep breath before continuing, it was one thing for only her and Regina to know the consequences of the action, but if everyone else would know, it opened so many more doors, a multitude of different consequences may now be faced. 'But I needed more than just hair, I needed something to encapsulate _her_. So in his dream, whatever decision she makes, while facing a heightened state of panic and prolonged pain, will ultimately be the one Regina chooses.'

'But what if Regina chooses him? What then? How could that possibly be considered facing his greatest fears?' Hook spoke for the first time throughout the entire conversation, the situation hitting hardest with him, the thought of Milah plaguing him more than ever before, the feeling of self-loathing gnawing at him without reason (would he have been as strong as Robin? As weak as him?).

'While his greatest fears revolve around Daniel coming to life, its not the singular fear, they have the same root, but the paths always diverge in two ways. Sure, there is the obvious rejection by Regina for Daniel. Something that parallels his decision with Marian, one that, from his hair strand, is his greatest regret. But it's not that, there's more...' her eyes flickered to Regina briefly, gathering the strength to continue from the Queen who had endured so, so much but still remained standing. '... It's his guilty conscience, he just couldn't handle it.'

'I still don't get it, what could be equally frightening to being rejected by one's soul mate?' Regina tensed at the blunt question that escaped the blonde's lips. She should have expected such behaviour from the supposed "Saviour," but the sweeping agony at the reminder of her own rejection from him was not expected. Time clearly did not heal all wounds, and she was cursed with one's that never could heal, dull maybe, but never heal, never completely. Tinkerbelle saw Regina's reaction, saw how she slightly bent over in pain, clutching her heart at the thought of Robin's decision. And while a flash of absolute hatred went through when she couldn't comfort her friend because of the damned interrogation taking place, she was placated when she saw the comforting hand that Charming placed on Regina, a gesture that, while momentarily being awkward, did provide exactly what she needed, if her subtle lean towards him gave any indication.

And that's what gave the fairy the strength to continue.

'He fears that she would choose him. Especially after he didn't do the same.'

* * *

_**ROBIN, PRESENT TIME.**_

* * *

Granny's diner was empty, bar the seven soul's in the room. She and Ruby had left the diner in the capable hands of the Charming clan, leaving them to determine how they would face the uncharted future, how they would deal with the return of a dead love. Said dead love was holding Regina, his anchor in the strange, confusing world he was unaware existed.

The fairy and the pirate had both wandered upstairs with Henry, to mind him while his mother's discussed the uncertain future, while Roland, after much coaxing from his father went with Little John, and he went without saying goodbye to Regina.

So it just remained the seven: Snow, Neal and Charming in a booth together, Emma sitting on their table, all three facing Daniel and Regina who hadn't moved very far, sitting on a bar stool, Regina very much comfortable on his lap. And there was also Robin, hidden in a corner, trying to avoid any attention, but needing to be here, for Regina, because of Regina.

'Daniel.' The sheer joy of the woman was radiating from her strongly, lifting the spirits of all by simply being in its presence. Almost all anyhow, Robin's heart hurt more and more. 'I cannot believe it is really you, after everything we've gone through.' And that's when it hit Snow, and she hated that moment of realisation.

'Uh Regina, I don't think he's our Daniel.' Snow tried to break it to her slowly, worried about crushing her heart while it was still getting use to it's new rhythm. 'I mean, if he were than you wouldn't remember witnessing anything in the Enchanted Forest, would you? Because he would have been saved before anything happened. You would have never had to watch him die that one time.' The truth of the statement hit the Queen hard, she stumbled out of his lap, desperately seeking the separation, hoping the distance would clear her thoughts. He looked unsure and confused, but he sat still, listening, hoping for some understanding.

Because everyone knew what she was referring to, but the man himself.

Robin saw the looks that passed between the prince and his Queen, and he felt his heart plummet at the emotions that were pouring from her. And while the princess did not notice Regina, she certainly noticed David's.

'What is it Regina? What, what did I say?'

'It wasn't just the one time.' It was David that spoke, verbalising the words she couldn't, expressing the pain she wouldn't. 'Whale did things he shouldn't have done... and well, Daniel couldn't stay.'

'Oh, Regina...' Her step-daughter's heart went out to the reformed sorceress, knowing the feeling of being separated from your True Love, but through death, twice, she was completely out of her depth in that department. And Robin, his heart sank at the thought of being responsible for the third time. And while Regina lost her love twice through death, to have one reject you for another was exponentially worse, as he was just realising. It was so very much painful though, and it was all his doing. He hurt her, he knowingly hurt her, the poor, damaged, untrusting soul she used to be was broken once more by him. She let him in where no other was allowed to go, and he abused that trust, he hurt her in the most terrible of ways, and he deserved everything he was going to face.

The deer-in-headlights look vanished from Regina, replaced instead with reluctant acceptance. 'She's right, you know. You're not him, you're not my Daniel.' Her voice shook, her legs struggling to hold up the weight of both her and the situation at hand. 'You look like him, you sound like him, but, but you're not him. I'm sorry, I... I can't.' She was ready to bolt, to surround herself with isolation, something that had become more familiar with her than he was. She did actually make it a few steps, but a few strides short of the exit his voice cut through the silence, clearing her mind of the haze of jumbled emotions.

'You used to borrow my sister's clothing when you wanted to sneak out into the village without your mother noticing.'

She stopped, his voice rooting her to the ground.

'Wh-what?'

'You would take her clothes which I hid under a bale of hay, and this ridiculous cap that I wanted to throw out but never did for you, and go into town and play with all the young one's.' He stood up and approached her from behind, slowly, carefully, as if one false move would send her running to the hills. But she didn't run, not when he was right behind her, not when he reached out, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her into his embrace, and certainly not when he nestled his head against the crook of her shoulder, breathing her in, acting as though they had been separated for decades, and not mere hours. 'And you are absolutely rubbish when it came to cooking.' There was a collective gasp at that statement, wondering if he had got her so completely wrong, not sure whether the reason she tensed was because of the truth of the statement, or the untruth of it. 'That cake you made for my birthday was god-awful, but you seemed so happy to be celebrating my birthday, my first real birthday, and you bribed the cook to leave you alone in the kitchen because you wanted to do it for me by yourself, and you risked your mother wrath, just so I could have an actual birthday.' He continued to nuzzle against her neck, his lips brushing against her sensitive skin, his hot breath fanning against her. 'But you used salt instead of sugar and it wasn't even fit for the pigs, and I tried, I really did, but I couldn't eat it, and when you tasted it yourself...' He drifted off, chuckling at the memory.

'How do you know all that?' She hated that her voice shook, that he could hear the struggle in her (she wouldn't even start contemplating which man she was thinking of, she couldn't.)

'Because Regina, True Love is the strongest magic there is, and no matter what realm or lifetime we're in, we will overcome whatever troubles we face, we will be together.' She turned around, facing him, looking for something in his eye, something she couldn't describe, and she wasn't sure how she felt to find it there. But when he lifted his hand and caressed her face she couldn't help but melt into his embrace.

'Well, maybe we should just listen to his story. We owe him that, at least, given what he had just gone though.' Charming's voice interrupted the moment, his sympathy for his new friend winning over the happiness of the reunited couple.

'Thank you David.' Looks of confusion were passed to each other in the room, not only because David's name was never uttered, but more than that, it was his cursed name Daniel spoke (it was his true name that Daniel spoke), but there was no way he could be acquainted with that information. 'It's good to know that even here you were a wonderful friend.'

'I'm sorry Daniel, but we've never met.'

'How could we have never met? We were, in essence, family.' The prince looked confused and when Daniel saw that he proceeded to explain. 'When Regina's horse lost a shoe after a trip to King George's palace and gave the royals quite a fright, Her Majesty ordered that I come along with every trip to ensure that adequate care was tendered towards the animals. So, during my time off from maintaining the horses, I ventured off into town and met you. You and your mother took me in every time I came to visit you and I dare say that you became my closest friend during those times.' They all sat there, mesmerised by the tale Daniel was weaving, asking themselves how a future such as the one he was describing came into being. 'But after a few years you simply disappeared. Ruth was distraught, but she said that there was nothing anyone could do, and so I had given up hope.' He chuckled, the memories shared by the pair amusing. 'Imagine my surprise when I see that the prince vying for Snow's affections was my dear friend and future brother, masquerading as Prince James.' His face softened as he left his love and approached his friend. 'You did so much for me, even if you are unaware, and for that I must thank you.'

'Okay, am I the only person who is completely lost with what's happening?' Snow's voice broke through whatever moment was being shared by these two men, eager to get an explanation before Neal wakes up. 'Can we please just start this from the beginning?' Daniel looked at the woman he was coming to know as his sister and softened.

'If I am to start from the very beginning, I must start with the sickness of Queen Eva, may she rest in peace. She was sick for the longest of times, but one winter it took a turn for the worst and she was predicted to not survive the season. The King tried many different doctors and sorcerers, but none got closer to saving the Queen than Prince Henry. He had acquainted himself with many new and innovative techniques while he was undertaking his studies and he spent many a month trying to save her, but he failed.' A look of pain flashed across his expressions, knowing the rest would distraught his love. 'Unfortunately, he had contracted the disease himself, and while he fought it admirably, he fell victim to it but a month later.' He took a deep breath, squeezing Regina's hand for comfort before continuing. 'The King was hosting Regina and her family while Prince Henry worked on his wife and after the loss he went into mourning for the month. But when he saw Cora - Her Majesty,' he amended himself quickly, 'comforting both Snow and Regina for their losses, all the while dealing with her own, he realised that she would be the perfect mother for Snow, and that Regina would be a wonderful sister to his daughter. Especially considering that he and Her Majesty were previously engaged to wed.'

'Wait, so you married the man that could have been your father?' Snow looked startled at Emma's exclamation, realisng just then that only she had been privy to that information, that only she had witnessed Cora's past.

'It wasn't by choice, trust me.' The bitter tone of Regina was a sharp contrast to the look of adoration worn by her beloved. 'You should be thankful for the curse, or that would have been your future.' Snow and Charming were quick to deny such a thing, but the seed of doubt had been planted in Emma's mind, reinforced by the story of Prince James and Princess Abigail, Regina and her grandfather.

Snow looked down, mourning a past that never was while Regina just clutched Daniel tighter, amazed the the feel of his heartbeat under her palm, in shock that it was truly him. Here.

'With Regina the first in line for the throne, the need to marry was not great, and so we were able to continue our secret relationship for so many years. But her mother was worried that she would never marry, that she would become a spinster and that the kingdom would have to pass to Snow's descendants.' He looked confused, but the Charming's and Regina knew that the history between Eva and Cora existed, even in that timeline. 'David appointed me his top knight in order for me to improve my standing and have a chance of winning your hand with the blessing of your mother, but alas, she did not want a mere knight or prince, but she wanted a king. And so she arranged just that, and that's when we realised we needed to act fast. We planned to elope, to run to off to a distant kingdom, where we could marry freely. I arrived at the stables early to ready the horses...' He halted, the realisation of his close encounter with death finally catching up to him. 'When Regina, or who I thought was Regina, came to me, I had gone to...' he coughed at this point, slightly embarrassed to be confessing the the details of their reunions, 'greet her, but as soon as my lips touched hers, her spell disappeared, she put her hand in my chest and...'

He didn't need to continue with what happened. They all knew.

Cora happened.

'But Princess Leia- Emma, came and saw her reaching into my heart. And with a burst of the lightest magic I've seen, she formed a force field around my heart, and even though Cora was holding it, try as she might she couldn't crush it. Emma convinced Her Majesty to let me go to another universe, where I wouldn't be interrupting her plan for your life. And so here I am.'

'That's it? There is nothing else we should know?' The Charming clan were sure there was more information to be revealed, but they doubted it would be here and now. Still, it didn't hurt to ask.

'That is all, I arrived here, finally able to wed without fear nor foe.'

The sound of breaking glass broke the atmosphere in the room, and that is when Daniel finally noticed Robin. Stiffening instantly, he gave a weary look towards his beloved before bending his head slightly to the thief.

'I'm sorry I didn't notice you earlier, Your Majesty. I hope that nothing I have said will lose me my head.'

And then things got confusing.

'What in God's name are you referring to? I am no king.'

'You are King Robin the Honourable of Albion, are you not?'

'Albion? I haven't been there since I was but a wee boy.' The bewilderment of Robin Hood was obvious to all, which only served to make everyone else confused as well.

'Oh, but that does not make sense. Before the death of King Richard the Lionheart, may he rest in peace, he chose you to succeed the throne, to lead the country honourably, as he knew his offspring or blood brethren would not. Your tattoo signifies the fact that you were the chosen one.'

The tattoo.

It was as if cold water had been poured upon him, chilling him to the bone with the revelation that here the tattoo would mean nothing to his Queen, not a damn thing now her True Love was around.

'Well, I've always been partial to other reason's of my tattoo's significance, I must say.' His eyes flickered towards Regina, hoping for a moment of acknowledgement from her, praying for a look to rescue him from his pit of personalised hell. 'But why would what you have just confessed been worth killing you for? I would hope I do not have a reputation such as that.'

'I think I can explain this.'

And the Saviour had finally decided to explain something.

'The reason why he thinks it might cost him his head, the reason why I didn't think you would be too affected by bringing him is that, over there, Robin and Regina were engaged.'

'And I still intended to run off with Daniel?' Her voice was mechanical, detached. Questions were forming in her mind at a million miles an hour, a mixture of feelings flooding her system, confusion at the forefront of everything.

'Well,' Emma looked sheepish for no reason, the attention the situation put on her was slightly unnerving. 'You hadn't actually met yet. Your mother organised it with his council.' She winced at the realisation that it could have been her future they were discussing if the curse hadn't been enacted. 'But seeing how you two are together here, I figured that it would only be a matter of time before you two got hitched, fall in love and started a family of your own. How was I supposed to know that the man whose heart your mother was squeezing was your True Love?'

'What- what does she mean? Am I too late? Are you already married to him?' There was a mild panic in his voice, soothed only by the remembrance of their embrace less than an hour earlier, she wouldn't be married if she responded in that fashion.

'No!' She responded quickly, _too_ quickly. 'It's a little complicated. How about we go home and I explain it tomorrow morning after a good night's rest?' The man relaxed at the thought of going home with her, to a home that may soon turn out to be their's. He turned to the door, but Regina had uncharacteristically gone to hug all the room's inhabitant's.

Robin last of all.

And he tried to be calm about it, he truly did. But if he gripped her a little too tight, for a little too long, he would have no excuses, because the moment her eyes locked with his, he was gone.

'You'll still be there for me, won't you? You'll... because I-' Her voice caught, unsure of what his reaction will be, of what their future would now hold.

'Shhh,' he tried to comfort her, 'of course. Roland would have _my _head.'

'Regina.' She turned to Daniel, who was impatiently waiting at the door, eager to spend the rest of their lives together.

'Thank you.' It was a watery smile, and he knew at that instant he lost, that he was lost. That he could only be found, should only be found, by her side. But by her side was another, her True Love, and there was no room left for himself.

With a final turn back, the moonlight giving her an almost angelic glow, she mouthed 'goodbye' and was gone.

* * *

'Robin!' It was Snow's voice that followed him outside, and sure enough, where there was one, the other surely followed. Emma had (wisely) decided to head up stairs to check on Henry and his baby sitters before locking up the building.

'Excuse me, Your Majesties, but I have no desire to have any conversation following _that _one.' And that's exactly why they had come after him, ever the optimists, they had decided to encourage the thief, to give him hope.

'Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? Because love always finds a way.' Snow regretted those words as they came tumbling forth, her line with Charming not exactly appropriate in the current circumstances. Robin, to his credit, only smiled sardonically before replying.

'I have realised. Now, Your Majesties,' Robin nodded courteously at the royal pair, ignoring the look of devastation on their faces, and walked off.

'Robin, you do know you are walking away from the forest?' He could hear the concern, the pity in Snow's voice and he wanted none of it. He had done this to himself, this was his lot in life, this is what he deserved. And he would watch Regina and her True Love with a smile upon his face, with his heart breaking with every glance.

'I know, but right now I don't think I'll be going home. Right now... right now I intend to get thoroughly smashed.'

* * *

He was starting his fifth drink when Charming found him. He was barely tipsy, not a lightweight by any standard.

'I think you're gonna need something a lot stronger if you're trying to get drunk.'

'I would, but I don't know what any of these things are. The bartender knows to keep them coming though.' And right on cue, the bartender replaced his drink with another, but listening to Charming's quiet instructions, he immediately took it away.

'What was that for? I told you I'm not drunk yet.' Robin groaned, needing the numbing quality of alcohol, but he needn't wait long, the bartender placing a clear liquid in front of him. Not one to wait, he drank it at once, his face giving away his unreadiness for the drink's strength. 'Oh heaven's above!'

'I told you it would require something stronger.' The gentle hum left the prince, his eyes expressing both his concern for his friend and the amusement of the thief's reaction to vodka.

'Oh yeah, I know I'm going to need this.' The satisfaction for the drink's strength oozing from the man. 'Every bloody day.' And that comment worried the prince because the thief seemed so accepting of the situation, the thief who broke laws to aid the needy was not putting up a fight for himself, he was giving up on love before it had a chance to flourish.

'Hey, why are you giving up? It's not as though those two are _married_. I mean, if they had tied the knot, or you know, had a _child_, then maybe I would understand your reaction. But you still have a chance if that is what you so truly desire... Is that what you want Robin?'

And down the hatch another one went.

'She cast the damn curse in the name of his memory, I doubt that she would entrust her heart to a common thief like me over someone who means that much to her.'

'So you're going to give up without even trying?'

'Why do you care so much, anyway. I thought you and your best friend would be all chummy right now.' Charming couldn't help but chuckle at the sulking man, reminding him more of a child than a fully grown human.

'Because all Regina deserves is to be happy, and I don't want her settling for second best, simply because first place refuses to accept her heart.'

'Well, I am certainly not it, that's for sure.' The memory of Marian and her return hit Robin hard, and with that he finished the drink in front of him, hitting the bar twice to indicate to the bartender he would need another, immediately.

'Don't you think that she should be the judge of that?'

'No. Trust me, I am not the right man for her.'

'And what makes you so sure of that?'

'Because I'm her soul mate Charming, her soul mate! What type of man rejects his soul mate?' He took another swig of the drink, savouring the burn and craving for more. 'I am the scum of the earth and she deserves so much better.'

'Come on, you're speaking nonsense now. And you're in no state to be going back to the forest and to Roland, you're coming home with me.'

'No wait, one more. Just... one more.' His voice was starting to slur, but Charming relented, the dejected look on his friend's face, hurting him more than he would care to admit.

'Fine. But only one more, you hear me?'

'Thank you, your Majesty-'

'David, please. If you're going to be spending the night bent over my toilet bowl, I'm sure that we've passed that stage of formalities.' His tone was light, his words teasing, but Robin could sense the concern lurking in the soul of his companion.

'David,' he started, unsure of how the rest of his question would be perceived. 'What would you say if I were to tell you that this entire situation, including you yourself, was a figment of my imagination?'

'Well, first I would tell you that you drank one too many bottles tonight.' Robin scoffed, questioning his decision to ask the prince anything, questioning why he thought the man could understand. 'But then I would ask why you would punish yourself with such a cruel and perverse thing, bringing Daniel back from the dead like that. Especially given that some people dedicate their lives searching for love.' His eyes were searching, the prince's, they were attempting to read everything about the thief in front of him and it was disconcerting to say the least.

'Because this is a curse David, I was an absolute bastard and this was revenge.'

'From who? Regina? I doubt that she would curse you, regardless of how much you stuffed up.'

'No, Tinkerbelle.' He sighed, the alcohol loosening his tongue. 'Tinkerbelle cursed me to my worst nightmare.'

'What on Earth did you do to piss off a fairy?!'

'In the real timeline, the one where I'm from, Daniel didn't come back, Marian did.' Robin stopped, slamming another drink down, revelling in the burn down his throat, and the distraction it provided from the ache in his soul. 'And I left Regina to fend for herself. I left her without even saying goodbye.'

David paused, looking the drunk thief in the eye, hoping, praying for that to be a lie, for it to be a joke, one of poor taste clearly, but a joke all the same, or the no-sense ramblings of a drunkard. But he saw unsettling clarity in his eyes, he saw the guilt plaguing the man, he smelt the horrible stench of the heartbreaking truth from the fellow.

And, for a good while, David considered just leaving the man.

'I hope that I punched you in that world.' Robin's automatic reaction to reach for his face, along with the accompanying wince confirmed to David that he did indeed punch the outlaw. The pride he felt with that was almost worth feeling guilty over. Almost. (But it was Regina, and she was his friend now, his _family _now, so sue him if he felt a little over-protective of the woman with those dark, broken eyes, the woman who taught his wife all about the importance of True Love, the woman who lost her own at an age way too young.)

'You did.'

'Well then, since you didn't hurt her here, then I guess I have no reason, yet. But mark my words, if you do do any to her, you will have me to deal with. And Snow. And Tinkerbelle. And Henry, which means Emma and Hook would probably get on board. And also Gr-'

'I get it, don't worry. I won't hurt her, I love her.'

And there was nothing in life more relieving than admitting that statement aloud.

(Now all he had to do was tell her that.

And his wife.

Which was so much more daunting.)

* * *

**7000** words of this, even I'm amazed, and this was much more quicker than my other update :) Oh, I ship Evil Charming, okay. I needed some moments. So, there is an explanation, because I felt it needed one. I was going to go on about how blood has DNA and hair doesn't (unless it's cut from the root and you still have skin cells attached - but that doesn't count) but my understanding of biology is dreadful and so I decided to avoid slaughter by you people and not.

And, of anyone finds my new Tumblr page, they'll also find a sneak peak into the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing! (Read in the voice of Sergeant Schultz from Hogan's Heroes. Which I also don't own.)


End file.
